left4deadfandomcom-20200222-history
The Spitter
The Spitter is a new Special Infected to appear in Left 4 Dead 2. It makes a hacking sound before spitting out what appears to be a ball of mutated stomach acid, which, upon hitting the ground, spreads out into a large pool of murky green acid. Any survivors within the area receive massive quantities of damage over time. This makes it exceedingly difficult to camp in one place for too long, otherwise the Survivors' health will quickly be depleted. It can be assumed the substance it shoots from its mouth has corrosive properties, although it appears unable to pass through obstructions, even bouncing off hard surfaces such as walls. This brings to mind the question of whether or not the Infected could effectively spit at a wall from an angle and divert its acid to a camping group around the corner. This would cause a major disadvantage for Survivors camping out on Versus mode. She apparently also possess the ability to jump high distances, as seen in one of GameTrailers videos. In that video, she is seen jumping to the height of a roof, spitting the acid at the Survivors, and then falling down, however, it is unknown if she still possesses this ability since the Spitter got a model change and was made fatter. Extent of Mutations The Spitter is the second female Special Infected to appear within the Left 4 Dead franchise. Through mutation of the infection, it has developed the ability to project an extremely caustic acid from its mouth, in a mortar-like fashion in that it is projected in a concentrated ball and on contact it spreads into a huge puddle of acid. This phlegm has the ability to ignite gas cans, and propane tanks which will likely be an advantage in versus games. The Spitter's lower jaw, cheeks and lips seem to be either gone or noticeably eroded. This shows that it may not be entirely resistant to the acid it coughs up. The creature's body proportions are awkwardly stretched, including the elongated neck, and the belly seems bloated, most likely to accommodate and produce the fluids. It also appears that the creature's stomach glows an eerie green, showing that this is where the acid is perhaps stored. Whilst running, a trail of acid can be dripping from the creature's mouth. Trivia * It was speculated that the Boomer virus had become even stronger, resulting in the Spitter's damage-causing attack, yet at the same time replacing the Infected attracting hormones. This has been disproven as there are now videos of female Boomers. However, the Spitter may have been developed from a stronger strain of the Boomer Infection, creating an entirely new Infected. * According to recent gameplay videos from the PAX, the Spitter's goo no longer turns red, instead retaining the bright green color constantly. It is also noted that the Spitter's stomach appears to glow with the green goo. * According to recent gameplay footage, the newest Spitter model is the permanent one. She was made larger, sports a thin white bra, and leaves a green slime trail from her mouth as she walks. Her legs no longer seem lengthened, but her neck still seems to be extended. She also appears to have lost her teeth. When killed, she will "melt" and leave a small pond of the acid she spits (the body, however, does not actually disappear). * In the previously released artwork, the Spitter possessed pupils; however, now that her image has changed, it is unknown if they have been kept. It is likely they were kept, as the Jockey also has them. * The Spitter is currently the first female Special Infected to be playable. The second one may be an alleged version of the new female Boomer. * The Spitter's goo does not seem to harm other Infected, as they are most likely immune to its apparent acidity. External Links * [http://xbox360.gamespy.com/dor/objects/14352241/left-4-dead-2/videos/spy_l4d_gmp_shantytown.html GameSpy Video: Left 4 Dead 2 Xbox 360 Gameplay - Shanty Town] - Where a Spitter can be heard preparing its attack at 0:49 seconds, and releasing it a moment later. * http://www.gametrailers.com/video/sdcc-09-left-4-dead/53095 - In this video The Spitter's spit caused the Survivors to lose. Coach and Ellis went down in five seconds, and the Charger grabbed Nick. At around 0:14 to 0:16 seconds, what appears to be the Spitter sprints by the screen before making the hacking sound for spitting. * Left 4 Dead 2: Highway Footage - At 0:21 The Spitter can be seen up close. * http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=gcyprx5ybKs - In this video the Spitter is seen up close and her new features are shown. The Spitter is seen at 0:22 leaving its slime trail as it runs. * http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=jo5gC5ERlhk&feature=related - It shows what a Spitter actually does around 1:18. * http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=TskQu40Dfbs&feature=sub Spitter gameplay around 0:36 * http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ktsPQ3nRmCA Spitter gameplay around 2:16 * http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=J2fitsKzIdI Video of the Spitter's Actions at 1:03 Category:Special Infected Category:Left 4 Dead 2 Category:The Infected